<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me Maybe by Spacecadet72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390404">Call Me Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72'>Spacecadet72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Some Kind of Wonderful [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benoit seeks out Marta with a professional question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Some Kind of Wonderful [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Garlit/gifts">MS_Garlit</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scenario was prompted by MS_Garlit, and I had a lot of fun with this one. :D Also, I want it made clear that I am not a medical professional, so my knowledge comes from the internet and family with medical knowledge. But we know why we're here, right? It's not the plot. :D</p>
<p>I do have several of these planned out, but am accepting prompts if anyone has any. :)<br/>I also have one more written that will be posted soon. </p>
<p>Title comes from the Carly Rae Jepsen song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benoit walked toward the elementary school front office. He was early, school wasn't out yet, but while he would be picking Charlotte up soon, there was someone else he wanted to see first.</p>
<p>"I was wondering if I could see Ms. Cabrera," he said to the woman behind the front desk, hoping there wouldn't be a problem with him asking her a quick question.</p>
<p>The woman, who he had seen a few times in the office, but whose name he had never gotten, looked up at him with a grin. "Let me go see if she's available."</p>
<p>He turned and looked absentmindedly at the notices on the bulletin board across from the front desk while he waited. Really, his mind was on his current case, and the arc of the truth was proving a difficult path to trace. Especially when there was medical knowledge he needed to answer a pertinent question. Oh, he knew he could always go to the internet for answers, but he preferred getting his knowledge from the experts in person when he could. It had nothing to do with the feelings Ms. Cabrera inspired within him.</p>
<p>"Mr. Blanc?"</p>
<p>He turned to see Ms. Cabrera looking at him curiously.</p>
<p>"Ms. Cabrera, I have a medical question I was wondering if you might answer for me," he asked, stepping closer to her.</p>
<p>"Is it Charlotte?"</p>
<p>He waved a hand. "No, Charlotte is fine. I'm a private detective, and I'm working a case and a medical question I couldn't answer came up. I wanted an expert's opinion."</p>
<p>"I'm just a school nurse," she said, gesturing for him to follow her back to her office. "But I'll do what I can."</p>
<p>They stepped into her small office, the walls decorated with bright, cheery posters and pictures. She gestured for him to sit in a chair by the door and took the seat at her desk. "What can I do for you, Mr. Blanc?"</p>
<p>"I'm working a case, where the death was ruled as natural causes, but the supposed victim's brother suspects foul play, as do I. The ME found a small puncture wound between the victim's toes, pointing to poison, but nothing is showing up in the blood work. I have a fair knowledge of poisons, but this is stumping me."</p>
<p>"What was the presumed cause of death?" she asked, looking like she knew the answer already, but wanted more information before she said anything.</p>
<p>"It was ruled a stroke, before we found the puncture wound," Benoit said, wondering what it could be that he had missed.</p>
<p>"There is one thing coming to mind, although it's rare, and I didn't think it was something anyone would actually try," she said, looking unsure.</p>
<p>"What is it?" he asked, leaning forward.</p>
<p>"If air is injected into the bloodstream, it can cause what's called an air embolism."</p>
<p>"Like can happen in scuba diving?" he asked, already seeing where this was going.</p>
<p>She nodded. "Yes, and there's a vein between your toes and some people have suggested that you could inject air into that vein, kill someone and have it look like natural causes. A stroke is one of the potential symptoms. It sounds like something out of a murder mystery movie, though."</p>
<p>"I have found that life is stranger than fiction, Ms. Cabrera," he said, his mind still on the case. "And in order to do this, you would need medical knowledge, yes?"</p>
<p>She nodded again. "You'd need to know where the vein was, and what an air embolism was. It's probably not something just anyone could do."</p>
<p>That certainly narrowed down his suspect pool. In fact, the picture of the case was becoming clearer. "Thank you, Ms. Cabrera, this has been most helpful," he said, standing up.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to have been a help," she said, following his action, and looking at him with a smile.</p>
<p>He knew what he wanted to do next, but hesitated. "I wonder...would it be alright if I had any questions if I contacted you again? For strictly professional reasons, of course. I promise not to make myself a bother."</p>
<p>She nodded, and reached behind her to grab her phone off the desk. "It will probably be easier if I just give you my personal number. Then it won't tie up the school line," she said, opening up her contacts to add him in. "What's your number?"</p>
<p>With traitorous excitement rising in his chest, he did his best to squash it down as he recited his number. The next moment, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out and saw a text from an unknown number. "Thank you again, Ms. Cabrera, you may have just helped me crack this case."</p>
<p>"Marta, please," she said, setting her phone back down. "If I'm helping you catch murderers, you should probably use my first name," she said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Well, then, please call me, Benoit," he said, more of that excitement rising up inside him. This didn't mean anything, she was just trying to be helpful.</p>
<p>"Benoit," she said, and his heart stuttered a moment at the way his name sounded in her mouth.</p>
<p>"You'll have to let me know how the case turns out, if you can," she said, as they walked out of her office.</p>
<p>"I will do that, Marta. You have a good day," he said, before stepping out of the office. Now he just had to wait for school to get out so he could pick up Charlotte. He glanced at his watch, only ten minutes until the bell would ring. He glanced back at the office, and wished he could spend those ten minutes with Marta, but he was sure that wouldn't be welcome. Instead, he would wait in the pickup line and try to forget the way she had looked at him as he exited her office.</p><hr/>
<p>Marta watched Benoit leave, and turned to go back to her office. The school day was almost done, and she had some work she needed to finish before she went home. She paused at the look on Fran's face as she watched her from behind the front desk.</p>
<p>"What?" she asked, wincing at the defensiveness she could hear in her tone.</p>
<p>"You went into the office calling each other Ms. Cabrera and Mr. Blanc, and came out of the office on a first name basis," Fran said with a grin. "Sounds like it was a good meeting."</p>
<p>Marta rolled her eyes. "He had a work question, you heard him. He's a detective."</p>
<p>"Oh, he wants more than the answer to a question," Fran said, her grin only widening. "You should see the way he looks at you."</p>
<p>"And what way is that?" Marta asked, wondering when people were going to stop assuming there was something going on between her and Benoit. Even if she found him charming and attractive, nothing was going to happen.</p>
<p>"Like you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen," Fran said with a sigh.</p>
<p>"You've been watching too many hallmark movies," Marta said, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"You say that now, but I've seen the way you look at him, and you want something to happen," Fran said, leaning against the desk.</p>
<p>"Even if I did, he's a parent."</p>
<p>"So? There aren't any rules against that," Fran said, folding her arms. "You could totally date him if you wanted."</p>
<p>"This conversation is ridiculous," Marta said, trying to push back the images that sprung to her mind of going on a date with Benoit. "I need to get some work done."</p>
<p>Fran's laughter followed her all the way back to her office.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>